Lucario (Pokémon 7)
Summary This Lucario is the main Pokémon owned by Hiori, and his lifelong friend. He plays the part of a weak Lucario, but only to protect his master's identity. But in reality, he is the partner and powerful Lucario of the hero Pokémon 7, being the main force behind his master's crime stopping. He is instrumental at helping Hiori find his sister Lily, who Lucario also formed a bond with, and stopping Team Galactic from planetary takeover. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C, likely 2-B Name: (Hiori's) Lucario Origin: Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 (manga) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but younger than Hiori. Classification: Aura Pokémon; Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Aura, Mind Reading and Movement Sensing, Energy Manipulation, Poison and Fungus Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Earth Manipulation, Gets an increase in aura if under distress, Rage Power, Staff Mastery, Status Effect Inducement, Bone Manipulation, Precognition, Instinctive Reaction, Power Absorption, Attack Reflection, Homing Attacks, Resistance to Poison, Steel, Grass, Normal, Dragon, Dark, Rock, and Bug attacks Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level (In the final chapter of the manga, he managed to one-shot Darkrai. However, Darkrai was hit by its own Dark Void and therefore asleep, and its Aura Sphere, which has a type advantage, was boosted with the power of the rest of Hiori's Pokémon, Hiori himself, Lily, and another human. Most of the power was his own though) Speed: Infinite (Dodged several of a bloodlusted Darkrai's Dark Voids) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with attacks (That of a normal Lucario) Standard Equipment: Energy bones Intelligence: High in battle, and above average otherwise. Is much smarter than the average Lucario, which are already among the top tier of Pokémon. Has several feats of solving mysteries, fighting crime, etc. Weaknesses: Fire, Ground, and Fighting moves. Will stop fighting if someone he cares about is in danger, or it will reveal his master's identity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aura Sphere:' Lucario fires a ball of homing aura at the opponent. *'Quick Attack:' Lucario moves faster than the opponent's eye can track in an attempt to get a quick hit in. *'Detect:' Lucario predicts an attack and dodges it. *'Facade:' Lucario hits the opponent. This does double damage if Lucario is under a status effect. *'Water Pulse:' Lucario shoots a pulse of ultrasonic waves of water at the opponent. This has a chance to confuse them. *'Shadow Claw:' Lucario claws the opponent with claws made of darkness. It has a high critical hit ratio. *'Bone Rush:' Lucario creates an energy bone out of earth energy to use as a staff and beats the opponent with it. *'Toxic:' Lucario releases spores from its palms to inflict toxic poison on the target, which is poison that gets exponentially worse throughout the fight. *'Counter:' Lucario takes an attack, and does double the damage back. *'Rock Slide:' Lucario summons rocks above the opponent and rains them down. It can potentially make the opponent flinch. NOTE: As many may notice, this Pokémon has an incredibly high tier, especially for a normal Pokémon. This Lucario comes from a spinoff manga completely detached from any of the running continuities, and doesn't have counter-feats coming after this, given this was the last feat of the entire series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Poison Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Water Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Earth Users Category:Rage Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Staff Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Tier 2